My Protector
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: OMEGAVERSE PHANFIC: Omega!Phil sneaks out of the house after midnight and goes for a walk, like he used to when he was younger. Phil loves going for walks. An older Alpha spots him and corners him. Alpha!Dan sees them together and rescues Phil before anything horrible happens. TW for rape, just in case.


Phil Lester loved going on walks. It was calm and peaceful, and made him happy.

Unfortunately for him, he was a 16-year-old Omega and it wasn't safe for him to walk alone outside, especially at night.

Phil's parents were very protective of him. But, Phil was finally tired of being protected by his parents and his older Alpha brother, Michael. He just knew that he could take care of himself and he could stand up for himself if any other Alpha tried to hurt him.

Phil decided to be brave one night and left the house around midnight, on a Friday. Phil lived in a town where people liked to go drinking at night and have parties on the weekends. He was taking a risk. He didn't care though. It'd been a while since he had left the house, due to his parents protectiveness. He missed going for walks, and feeling the warm breeze. It was Fall now, which made things even better when he went out walking.

Phil smiled as he walked through the alley, taking everything in. This would probably be the only time that he would be allowed out… because he knew that his parents would eventually find out that he left the house and they would ground him for the rest of his life.

Phil started walking slowly as soon as he heard footsteps behind him, and he started to panic.

He'd only been walking for 10 minutes since he'd been out. He thought it was safe enough, clearly he was wrong.

"Deep breath," Phil muttered under his breath. He took a deep breath and then he quickly turned the corner, but he gasped as soon as someone grabbed his arm and slammed him against the cold, hard brick wall. Phil groaned as soon as his back hit the wall. He looked up and gasped when he saw that it was an older man, who was clearly an Alpha. "Let me go!" Phil cried, he was definitely starting to panic.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself, young Omega?" The man asked, smirking.

"I-I was ju-just walking around," Phil whispered. He shouldn't say anything to this older man, but here he was. His mother always taught him when he was younger not to say anything to strangers. Clearly Phil didn't listen very well. His mother would definitely be disappointed in him.

"Is that so?" The Alpha said. He grabbed Phil's hands and pinned them against the wall.

"I don't want this. Please let me go, stop it! Get off of me, please!" Phil begged.

"Just relax, little one," The Alpha whispered. He leaned down closer to Phil and then gently kissed Phil's neck a few times before he slowly started sucking on it, making Phil moan. Phil was sure that he'd already left marks on his neck, and his parents were probably going to kill him later.

"Stop it, stop!" Phil yelled, trying to get the Alpha off of him. His eyes began to water up.

"Don't you dare talk to an Alpha like that," The Alpha hissed, making Phil flinch.

"I want to go home, please!" Phil tried begging but the Alpha wouldn't let him go. This was it, it was all over for Phil. This Alpha was going to take him right here in this alleyway, and then Phil probably wouldn't even see him again after this. His mother would kill him afterwards.

"You're not going anywhere sweetie," The Alpha whispered. "You're mine tonight."

"Hey!" Phil gasped with shock as soon as he heard another older man's voice. He was definitely screwed now, two against one. He definitely wasn't going to win this battle, he had absolutely no chance against two older Alpha's. Phil didn't know what he did wrong to deserve.

The Alpha who had Phil pinned against the wall looked behind him and glared when he saw another Alpha walking over to him. "Get out of here," He warned.

"He said stop… more than once. Let him go now," The second Alpha snapped angrily.

"And why would I listen to you, hm?" The Alpha asked, smirking.

"Because I won't hesitate to call the police on you… for hurting an Omega for no reason,"

"You don't have any proof, do you buddy?" The Alpha hissed.

"Oh, but I do," The second Alpha said as he pulled out his phone. He pulled up a video and then he played the video of Phil telling the Alpha to stop… multiple times, and showed it to the Alpha, smirking. "He said stop. So I suggest you let him go before I call the police and get you arrested."

Phil was actually shocked, stunned even. He'd never ever in his life met an Alpha like that before, an Alpha that would stand up for an Omega.

_Maybe not all Alpha's were bad_, Phil though to himself.

The Alpha growled. "Fine. Have it your way. I'll just find another Omega, a _better_ one-" He smirked, and then he finally let go of Phil, watching as Phil fell down to the ground. He kicked Phil once in the stomach before he turned around and stormed away without saying another word.

Phil groaned as he held onto his stomach, praying that there wouldn't be bruises later. He was definitely one to bruise easily and he hated it more than anything. He hated that he was fragile, which was probably one of the reasons why his parents were so protective of him.

"Hey, are you alright?" The second Alpha asked as he walked over to Phli. "Did he hurt you?"

Phil shook his head but he didn't say anything, too afraid to say anything.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. I'm not like that other Alpha. I'm nice," The Alpha said as he bent down closer to Phil, so that he could see his face clearer.

"Wh-Who are you?" Phil asked quietly, finally looking up.

"My name's Dan Howell," The Alpha replied.

"The Dan Howell?" Phil asked with shock. "Your father is John Howell?"

"That's my father. That one rich family who own that massive company," Dan chuckled.

"Why did you help me?" Phil gulped. He shouldn't be talking to an Alpha like this.

"That man was going to rape you. I couldn't let that happen. I was raised better," Dan said.

Phil's eyes began to water up, just the thought of him being hurt like that. He didn't know what on Earth he would have done if Dan hadn't come along and saved him from that other Alpha. His life would have completely changed, and probably would have changed for the worse.

"Hey, you're alright now. He's gone, you'll probably never see him again. That's all that matters, right?" Dan smiled. "Let me help you up," He said softly as he held out his hand for Phil to take, hoping that Phil would take it. Phil seemed nice, and Dan wanted him to feel comfortable around him.

Phil hesitated for a second before he also reached out his hand and then grabbed Dan's.

"There we go," Dan carefully pulled Phil up from the ground. "Let me walk you home."

"My parents are probably waiting for me at the door right now. They'll kill me for leaving the house so late... all by myself," Phil whined. "I'm just tired of being cooped up in that bloody house with nothing to do. They keep me locked up like a prisoner in there!" He sighed sadly.

"I'm sure they won't kill you if I'm there," Dan grinned.

"Maybe you should walk me home," Phil agreed. He could feel his cheeks turning red from blushing. Phil knew very well who Dan Howell was. Everybody knew who the Howell's were, especially in such a small town. Phil had the biggest crush on Dan, and always wanted to meet him. Now he could say Dan Howell saved him from a mean Alpha. Dan was older though, four years older to be exact. Even if Phil wanted, he couldn't ever have a chance with Dan.

"You've got protective parents, don't you?" Dan asked curiously as they began to walk.

"Yeah. Everything was fine until I had my first heat when I was 14," Phil explained.

"Have you found your mate yet? Or are you still too young?" Dan asked, looking at Phil.

"I'm only 16, turning 17 in a couple of months actually. I'm dreading it already. Mum and dad want to find me someone absolutely perfect. I just wish they would let me find someone on my own. That's not how it works around here though, unfortunately," Phil said sadly. "It must be nice to be an Alpha."

"I'm sure they'll find you a nice Alpha who will treat you kindly. Not all Alpha's are mean," Dan smiled proudly. "Mum and dad raised me the best Alpha that I could be. Treat everyone with respect and you'll make it in life. So far, I think I'm doing a pretty good job."

"Well you just saved me from getting raped. So… I would say so too," Phil said.

Dan chuckled. "I'm glad I got you out of there in time," He whispered.

"Thank you. Honestly, it means so much to me that you did that for me," Phil told him.

"No need to thank me. Omegas shouldn't be treated like that," Dan scoffed.

"I hope I find an Alpha like you one day,"

"I'm sure you will."

_15 minutes later_; they finally made it back to Phil's house. There waiting on the porch, were Phil's parents… and they did not look very happy at all. Phil was scared, no… he was terrified. Phil's parents were definitely not afraid to raise their voices, and they had big barks. It was never pretty when they were angry.

"You should leave. You don't want to be here for this," Phil whispered as they reached the house.

"I'll be fine," Dan whispered back. They walked up to the porch.

"Philip Michael Lester! Where on Earth have you been?" His mother shrieked.

"M-Mum I just wanted t-to go on a wa-walk," Phil stuttered.

"Past midnight? You know it's dangerous for you to go out!" She yelled angrily.

"I was bored! There's nothing to do in that house, and I wasn't tired!" Phil pouted.

"Dan Howell?" His father asked, raising his eyebrows. "What are you doing with my son?"

"Dan was my protector, Pa. He saved me from another Alpha!" Phil exclaimed.

"_You_? You saved my son?" Phil's mother asked, clearly surprised.

Dan nodded. "I did. I'm glad I did too. You have a very lovely son," He said.

Phil blushed as he looked down at his hands, smiling like an idiot.

"Oh. Well, thank you so much. That was very kind of you to step up for my son," Phil's mother said.

"This wouldn't have ever happened if Philip would have just stayed inside like he was supposed to," His father warned.

Phil hung his head in shame, knowing that his parents were upset with him now.

"I should get going. I would love to see you another time Phil," Dan said as he looked at Phil.

Phil gasped lightly, excitement running through his body. "Mum? Pa?" He asked hopefully as he looked up at his parents.

Phil's father sighed. "You did save him. I guess you can come over again," He said.

Both Dan and Phil grinned at the same time. "Great! I can't wait. I'll come by in the next couple of days. I'm busy with work but I'm sure I'll work something out," He said. He gave Phil a gently hug before he turned around and walked away, though he really wished he could have stayed longer.

Phil looked back and watched as Dan walked away, hoping he'd see him again soon.

xxxxxx

"They're beautiful," Dan whispered as he stared at his newborn twins.

"All that pain that I went through for nine months was worth it," Phil said tiredly.

A year after Dan saved Phil's life from another Alpha, they got married to each other. They moved in with each other together, and they started a life together immediately. Phil was now Philip Michael Howell, and he couldn't be more prouder to be a Howell. He was completely and utterly in love with Dan, and everything else about him. Dan was the most absolute perfect Alpha for him, and his parents even approved.

Now four years later after the marriage, they finally had their own children. They wanted to start a family earlier, but Dan had been so busy with his work. Dan finally had enough and realized that starting a family was more important, and he would figure something out with his work later. So he took a few months off to be with Phil, which was one of the best decisions that he'd ever made in his life. Being with Phil made him happy.

"What should we call them?" Phil asked, looking up at his husband.

"Let me think-" Dan said before he began pacing.

Phil chuckled and then he looked down at the little boy and girl in his arm.

"For a boy? Rylan. Girl? Riley. What do you think?" Dan asked, after pacing a few minutes.

"Wow. Where did you come up with that?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't ask. There's a lot going on in my brain right now," Dan said. He shook his head.

"Okay. You want them to have matching names?" Phil giggled.

"Hey, it's cute. They're twins! Twins, Phil!" Dan exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! Middle names? Any suggestions?" Phil asked, beaming.

"Rylan Mason. Riley Nicole. I like it," Dan said with a smile.

"Rylan Mason Howell, Riley Nicole Howell. It's perfect, they're perfect," Phil said. He couldn't help but smile, even when he was so tired. It was late, and he hadn't slept in two days. "Can you please take one of them? My arms are getting tired now," He whined, looking up at Dan.

"Oh yes. Of course," Dan said. He bent down and then he took his little girl in his arms.

Phil sighed in relief and then he relaxed the little boy in his arms again.

"My beautiful little girl, and my beautiful little boy. My perfect family," Dan whispered.

Phil looked up at Dan and smiled proudly. "We did pretty good, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess we did," Dan said. He looked back down at Phil and smiled back at him.

"I can't believe my protector became my husband, and now we have two children," Phil said.

"Pretty good life you got there, huh?" Dan asked. He chuckled.

Phil smiled as he stared at Dan lovingly. "I love you… a lot," He whispered.

Dan grinned. "And I love you too, maybe even more!"

"Doubt it. Though after everything I put you through… probably," Phil said.

"Exactly," Dan laughed and shook his head. "We love each other equally. How about that?"

"Yeah… I guess we do," Phil said. He let out a happy sigh.


End file.
